The Walk Home
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is walking home for East High when she bumps into Troy Bolton neighbour and college boy. Will romance occur? And is there a hint of deceit in this new found relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**The Walk Home**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is walking home for East High when she bumps into Troy Bolton neighbour and college boy. Will romance occur? And is there a hint of deceit in this new found relationship.**

**Chapter 1**

_"**Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out. Like I was poison in your mouth. You took my light, you drained me down. That was then and this is now. Now look at me**_**  
**_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_**  
**_**I just wanna throw my phone away. Find out who is really there for me. You ripped me off, your love was cheap. Was always tearing at the seams. I fell deep and you let me drown. But that was then and this is now. Now look at me**_**  
****This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones.****Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no****  
**_**Now look at me, I'm sparkling. A firework, a dancing flame. You won't ever put me out again. I'm glowing, oh woah oh. So you can keep the diamond ring. It don't mean nothing anyway. **_**In fact you can keep everything. Yeah, yeah. Except for me****  
****This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me). Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no****  
****This is the part of me, no, (away from me)This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"**

**Gabriella Montez was rocking out in her head, she was on stage singing this song and pulling super cool dances moves to it with her back-up dancers. Forgetting where she was she started to do a couple.**

**She was walking home for East High. It was Thursday, thank god one for day.**

**Lost in her thoughts, dancing and daydreaming she forgets to look were she is going until bang.**

**She bumps into something or should I say someone.**

"**Oh gosh I'm so sorry," apologizes Gabriella**

"**It's ok it was a good show," smirks the boy**

**Blushing Gabriella continues on her way and into the house next door. The boy watching.**

"Oh my gosh he was lush," **thought Gabriella as she flopped on her bed, music and bag discarded to dream about the fitty next door.**

**T's POV**

**Troy had just pulled into his parents drive when he heard.**

"**This is the part of me, no, (away from me)This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no" sound from somewhere looking around for the source.**

**His eyes landed on a brunette girl wearing beige shorts covered in orange and yellows flowers and a plum tank top with a black bag covered in pink and white flowers heading down the road. Earphone in her ears, she was rocking out and obviously oblivious to were she was as she started to do a few dance moves to the some Troy could her filtering though her ear buds.**

**Next thing he knew she was almost on top of him as they collide he managed to steady himself as did she before apologizing and heading into her house.**

**No one's POV**

_**Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce. **_**Gabriella leapt of her bed. She had, had enough of Mr Baskteballer next door. She was going to give him a piece of her mind out interrupting her daydream about lush guy in the street.**

**However when she got to her balcony door and opened her mouth to shout she saw that Mr Baskteballer was lush street guy and he was shirtless. Quickly before he saw her she backed away from door and watched for further back were she won't get detected.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Walk Home**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is walking home for East High when she bumps into Troy Bolton neighbour and college boy. Will romance occur? And is there a hint of deceit in this new found relationship.**

**Chapter 2**

**As Troy yanks open the door to Aerial gym and dance club he is hit by a sudden and unexpected wall of sound. Searching the room he spots a pair of blaring speakers and an impressive looking stereo system. Eyes scanning the remainder, Troy's jaw drops as he spots the brunette that had been plaguing his thoughts she was and talking off side to Taylor while drinking for a water her hair was tied into a tight bun encased in hair net and she had on light purple jacket that obviously covered up her show outfit. Chad notices where Troy's attention has wandered to and breaks off mid-sentence, a smirk rapidly spreading across his face.**

**Chad nudged Troy snapping him out of his trance.**

"**Nice view mate?" asks Chad suggestively waggling his eyebrows**

"**Um er," stutters Troy turning a rather fetching shade of crimson.**

**Chad chuckled and then strode over to Taylor and Gabriella.**

"**Oh god," thought Troy following after.**

"**Who's your friend?" asks Gabriella with a smirk**

"**This is Troy and he's very interested in watching you perform later," says Chad with a smirk and a blatant wink.**

**This comment causes Troy to turn crimson again and for the girls to bursts into pearls of laughter at the clearly embarrassed sandy-brown haired man in front of them.**

**The overhead tannoy crackles into life announcing the start of the show.**

**The group does leaps, spins, kicks, flips and rolls.**

**It's a couple days later when Troy sees Gabriella and she is stood at a crossing the centre of Albuquerque and it has been raining there are puddles everywhere. A particularly big one if front of Gabriella which is unnoticed by the teen.**

**Troy is three cars behind the one at front of queue and watches as it drives past Gabriella and soaks her. And she gets soaked on three different occasions.**

**Troy drives slow and pulls up further down the road. Before jogging back to Gabriella seconds before the crossing turns green.**

"**What a lift?" asks Troy**

"**Please," says Gabriella beginning to shiver.**

**Troy leads Gabriella back to his car and once buckled in he drives away.**

"**Where to?" asks Troy**

"**Home please," replies Gabriella**

"**So were you just coming from school?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods. "Taylor was meant to be giving me a lift cuz my car is in the shop but she got picked up by Chad this morning and picked up by him again after school and I guess in the excitement to see her boyfriend she forgot about me," says Gabriella**

"**So you were going to get the bus?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah," replies Gabriella**

"**Aren't you glad I came along?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah I am," says Gabriella**

**Moments later they pull up outside of Gabriella house.**

"**Well there you go," smiles Troy**

"**Thank you," replies Gabriella getting out of the car and walking up to her door.**

**The next thing that happens in unexpected to Gabriella. Troy gets out of his car and comes running after her kissing her. Nothing fancy just a simple peck on the lips before running back to his car and taking off.**

"What an enough was that about?" **thinks Gabriella letting herself in the house**

**She shrugs to herself and gets on with the jobs and homework she needs to do.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Walk Home**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is walking home for East High when she bumps into Troy Bolton neighbour and college boy. Will romance occur? And is there a hint of deceit in this new found relationship.**

**Chapter 3**

**Stronger echoes around the Aerial gym as Troy makes his way in to collect his girlfriend from practice.**

**As he stands there admiring her moves and attrite he thinks how lucky he is to have her.**

**The song ended the gaggle of girls made there way to the sidelines to chug down some water before grabbing there bags and heading home.**

**Gabriella was just packing her water away when a pair of strong tanned arms wrapped around her waist. She squealed and then upon realizing who it was turned around in the embrace to be greeted by a pair of well defined, luscious and inviting lips.**

**As the pair drew for breath they smiled at each other foreheads resting and chests heaving.**

"**Hey," breathes Gabriella**

"**Hi," says Troy hoarsely fingers hooked though Gabriella's belt loops.**

* * *

**HOLD UP I HEAR YOU SAY WHEN THE HELL DID THESE TWO GET TOGETHER. I COULD SAY YOU'LL SEE BUT HONSET ANSWER IS I'M AS CLUELESS AS YOU AND WE WILL FIND OUT TOGETHER. ANYWAY ON WITH STORY AND I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS IN CAPITALS I FELT LIKE IT LOL.**

* * *

"**So what's on the agenda for this afternoon?" asks Gabriella as her and Troy head out of Aerial Gym hand in hand.**

**Troy just grins and taps the side of his nose with his free hand.**

**Gabriella smiles and shakes her head knowing her boyfriend won't give anything away and nestles her head against his arm as they stroll down the side walk.**

"**The park," says Gabriella**

"**And says," Troy pulling something out of a compartment in his car**

"**Chocolate covered strawberries," squeals Gabriella**

**Troy grabs the blanket from of his back seat.**

**And moments later sees the couple curled up on the blanket sharing the gorgeous dessert.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Walk Home**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is walking home for East High when she bumps into Troy Bolton neighbour and college boy. Will romance occur? And is there a hint of deceit in this new found relationship.**

**Chapter 4**

**As Troy opened his back door, Stronger infiltrated his ears. He looked over and saw his girlfriend practising again. He knew she had a performance soon, but he didn't know were, but he did know she was very excited for it. She was practising all the time and singing the song. Don't get him wrong Gabriella had a lovely singing voice but it was over and over again. He couldn't wait till this performance was done and he would get his girlfriend back.**

**Days later it was the day of the big performance and Troy was stuck in a dull assembly so he couldn't sneak out to go watch. What he didn't know was the assembly was about to get a lot more interesting.**

**The lights dimmed, some girls filled the gym floor and part of me filled the air.**

**Meanwhile in the group Gabriella was freaking. She was performing at U of A. Troy's college. For Troy and her ex Jordan was there.**

**The dance was military and street. Marching and army like drill moves were used.**

**And then the formation changed.**

**Gabriella was front and centre a microphone attached to her head. 2 girls either side of her and 3 rows of 5 girls behind her.**

**She was sweating bullets, she didn't know how many people were in this gym. She knew Troy was the only one that matter but she hadn't wanted to face Jordan every again and know she had to perform for him after what he almost did to her.**

**She peeked up, she could see his eyes watching her, he had clocked her and he was checking her out. She shivered.**

**To his left sat Troy and Troy hadn't seen her yet.**

**Why did Jordan still have this hold over her? Wait this song was about being stronger, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Jordan didn't kill her. The break up with him made her stronger. She would show him she'd moved on that he no longer possessed her.**

**The song started, she looked up, she locked eyes with the cruelty eyes in the place and sang her heart out.**

**At the end of the performance she felt exhilarated. She felt free. She had showed Jordan she was over him. It was the best performance she had done of the song.**

**A pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist and swung her around.**

**Thankfully the assembly was over.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" asks Troy**

"**I wanted to surprise you," whispers Gabriella resting her head into his chest**

"**Nice to see you Gabriella," smirks Jordan**

"**Fuck off Jordan," snaps Gabriella**

"**Still feisty I see," smirks Jordan**

"**Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?" asks Troy**

"**Gabriella and I used to date," smiles Jordan**

"**Until you tried to rape me," spits Gabriella**

"**That is a pretty sharp accusation," whistles Jordan**

"**What would you say?" asks Gabriella**

"**Tried to get it on," says Jordan**

"**I wasn't ready and you're tried to push me. Attempted rape," says Gabriella**

"**She's a prude this one Troy I'd drop her while you still can," says Jordan**

**Troy pushes Gabriella away from him.**

"**Good on you Bolton," smirks Jordan**

"**Troy," says Gabriella**

**Troy swings round his right fist clocking Jordan straight across the jaw flooring him.**

**Troy walks off to the sidelines were Gabriella as gone shaking his now sore hand.**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella**

"**You're my girlfriend it's my job," says Troy ducking his head to press a kiss to her lips.**

"**Won't that get you in trouble?" asks Gabriella**

"**Who's going to tell?" asks Troy "No one here,"**

**Gabriella looks around and sees Troy is right. All the teachers have gone just a few students loitering around.**

"**He insulted you. You had a bad break up because of him. He's going round bragging about something he shouldn't be," says Troy**

"**Your awesome you know that wildcat," whispers Gabriella**

"**My wildcat days are behind me," says Troy**

"**Yeah well mine aren't and you're my wildcat," says Gabriella**

"**I'd happily be your wildcat," mutters Troy**

"**Miss Montez," says a lady**

**Gabriella turns round from Troy's embrace to be meet by a lady who appears to be in her 50's.**

"**Yes," says Gabriella straitening up**

"**I'm Clara Fields from Manhattan School of Performing arts," introduces the lady**

"**Pleased to meet you," says Gabriella**

"**I thought you dancing and singing was phenomenal. I'd like to set up an audition call me Monday," says Clara presenting her with a card and walking off**

"**Thank you," calls Gabriella before detaching herself from Troy and running over to Taylor.**

"**OMG Tay that was Clara Fields from Manhattan School of Performing Arts she wants me to set up and audition," squeals Gabriella**

"**What does Troy think?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella whips round to find Troy gone.**

"**Guess I'll have to find out later," sighs Gabriella**

"**And what are your folks going to say," says Taylor**

"**There never going to let me go to NYC on my own, especially to do dance," sighs Gabriella "Guess the dream is over," she adds**

"**Gabriella Anne Montez I never want to hear you talking like that again. Your dream is not dead, try and try again. Don't give up because your boyfriend has walked off and your parents think dancing is useless you have to get them to see your side of view," says their dancing coach Charlotte**

"**And if they don't come round?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'll sign the audition forms and take you myself," says Charlotte**

"**Are you even bothered about Troy I mean you've only been with him a couple of weeks and it was a weird at that," says another dancer**

"**I don't know how I feel I know I want to be with him even if I go to NYC. He's really sweet and he obviously cares he just punched out Jordan," says Gabriella**

"**The future will reveal everything," says Charlotte "Now come on girls go pile in the minibus I've got get you all back to your schools. You're only on half day," she adds**

**The tired group troop to the mini bus. And as laughter and chatter fill the vehicle. Gabriella is silent Troy and Manhattan School of Performing Arts not far from her mind.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Walk Home**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

"I told you Gabriella I had class," said Troy

"Yeah but you didn't say goodbye," said Gabriella

"You were to busy being ecstatic about Manhattan to see me go," said Troy

"Is that what this is all about Manhattan?" asked Gabriella

"What is all about?" asked Troy

"The moodiness," said Gabriella

"No," said Troy

"Do you not want me to go?" asked Gabriella

"Why wouldn't I. It's not like were in a relationship," said Troy

Tears well up in Gabriella's eyes and she takes off down the road towards her house leaving Troy staring after her wondering what on earth he had done.

Troy huffed shoved his hands in his pockets and walked home, his gaze lingering on the Montez front door as he entered his own home.

Gabriella had been morbid all week not really communicating with anyone unless she need to.

Troy was wondering around confused.

It was now Saturday night a week on since Troy had said those heartbreaking words "it's not like were in a relationship,"

Now Gabriella was ready to go out, have some fun and if he was there make Troy jealous.

Gabriella, Taylor, Lexie and Macey were going to a house party at U of A. Yes they were still seniors in high school but Taylor was dating Chad Danforth who went to U of A and was conveniently Troy's best friend.

Gabriella had grey hat perched on her head, a washed out dark denim waistcoat that was fastened over a black t-shirt that had small writing with some big pink words that weren't disguisable. Her bottom half was covered with a black skirt that fell to mid thigh. Her calves were covered with yellow wool leg warmers and on her feet sat gold pumps. She was out to turn heads.

As the girls entered the party I wanna dance with someone was pounding of the speakers. Taylor went to find Chad and Lexie to find her boyfriend Mark. But Macey and Gabriella hit the dance floor but having offers to dance with somebody. But they were too much for their male companions there moves were too completed as they busted out with some moves. Taylor and Lexie joining them.

Across the room a pair of cerulean eyes were observing the four, there eyes firmly fixed on the brunette, why did he ever let her go? Why did he make that stupid comment? Yes they weren't in a relationship but he wanted to be. Gabriella wasn't a fling like his old girlfriends. He wanted to take a chance with her, the feelings he had for her were evolving. But could he ever get her to talk to him again. He was going to have to make a big gesture to show that he truly cared. He didn't know what is was going to be but it was going to be big. Even if he had to dance and sing in front of the whole party or the college. He had a secret he was part of a street dance crew, they had just put a routine to I wanna dance with somebody. They had to perform with the club Gabriella was a part of. Maybe he could work with that. He didn't know what the future would hold for him and Gabriella but he wouldn't to pursue it. And until he got a chance to explain his comment he would try and talk to her until she listened.

Besides she kept looking his way as she danced. So maybe he wasn't out of look.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The Walk Home**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

During the time Troy had spent with Gabriella he had learnt that she didn't like public demonstration involving her unless it was dance. The, I wanna dance performance with Gabriella's club had been cancelled so that idea was down the drain. So he sat and he thought and then he waited, waiter to see Gabriella come home so he could talk to her.

So when he saw her come down the street towards his house he grab his jacket and made it look like he was about to go out.

"Hey," he said as she walked past his gate

"Hi," replied Gabriella opening her gate not looking at him

"Gabriella," said Troy

"What do you want Troy?" asked Gabriella whipping round to face him "Haven't you done enough,"  
"Your talking about the we're not even in a relationship comment," said Troy  
"No I'm talking you going around U of A bragging about you slept me and Jordan couldn't," cried Gabriella

"Gabriella I swear on my life I would never say or do that," promised Troy

"I thought it was a bit odd that you would punch Jordan for but then say it yourself," mused Gabriella

"Who told you that?" asked Troy

"Jordan god why did I listen to him," she groaned

"Because I hurt you when I said we weren't in a relationship," said Troy

"Yeah probably," sighed Gabriella "I gotta get in so bye," she added turning on her heel and heading towards her house

"Gabriella wait," said Troy sprinting after her

"I lied," he blurted

"Lied about the rumour?" asked Gabriella

"That we weren't in a relationship I mean I know we weren't because I didn't ask you but I should of because I want to be. I want to be with you be in a relationship. And I hope you can give me another chance because I really want to be with you. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met and I don't know what I would do without. You've made me feel things I've never felt for any girl I've been with but you're not a fling. I want a chance, a chance to prove that I truly care for you. And I don't know what the future holds but I hope it holds you," rambled Troy

Gabriella smiled and placed a finger on Troy's lips effectively shutting him up.

"Troy your rambling," she smiled

"Sorry," he mumbled under her finger

She laughed, removed her finger and replaced it with the one thing Troy wanted on his lips, her lips. There lips moved together frantically as they tried to make up for the time apart. And when they needed air they pulled back and gulped it in before reconnecting there mouths. Not knowing someone was watching them.

Troy didn't know how long they stood there wrapped in that embrace it felt like ages but it was probably only a matter of minutes.

A front door banged open but they were oblivious until a voice said

"Would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing with my daughter?"

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart to find Gabriella's dad staring at them his expression furious.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**The Walk Home**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

Troy hadn't seen Gabriella for a week since her dad caught them making out of the front path. He assumed Gabriella was grounded but he hadn't heard from hadn't seen her. Maybe her dad was making her leave early and come home later or maybe he had moved her a different house. God he needed to see her he loved her. He loved her. He ran his hands over his face and glanced out the window. There she was he could see. She glanced up and there eyes meet. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. Sorry for what he thought. It wasn't her fault she couldn't see him it was her fathers. He just wished she get in touch with him and let him know what was going on.

And then his phone beeped. She had friended him on facebook and he accepted straight away and sent her a message.

What is going on?

Dad says I can't see you. Took phone and laptop.

Just given me them back after I promised I won't speak to you ever again.

Then you shouldn't be talking to me.

I love you but I don't want you to get in trouble Brie.

That's my decision Troy.

Now please let me talk you I only have a few minutes.

I love you too.

Do you know if you'll ever be able to see me again?

I don't know.

He's pretty much set that I'm his little girl and no man's pleasure.

I don't want you that way

You do but your repressing that feeling.

He says he was a lad once too and he knows how they think and what they want.

Meet me in the park tomorrow after college.

Please

Thought you had to come home straight away.

What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him.

I'll tell him I have an extra decathlon meeting and I'll walk home.

Brie I don't want you to get in anymore trouble.

I'll want to be with you and too hell what my dad thinks.

He's being to overprotective.

I'm allowed a boyfriend.

"Gabriella," called her dad

Gotta go he wants me

Hang in there and for your sake I will not meet you.

We don't to cause anymore bother.

Gabriella logs off facebook and locks her laptop before heading down to see what her father wants.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing the Bolton boy?" asked her dad

"Because we weren't together," said Gabriella "We were friends and then feelings depoloved and he denied his feelings and that we were in a relationship. Because it was true we weren't but last week before he kissed me. He said he was lieing when he said we weren't in a relationship because he wanted to be and he loves me and he's never felt like this before. He was scared of his feelings we both were," explained Gabriella

"You can see him but I want to meet him first, you can only go out with him on weekends and no sleeping at his house or he sleeping here. No sex and dates you go out whatever time you want but you come back at nine," said her dad

"Thank you," said Gabriella "I'll go get him," she added

With that Gabriella leaps off her stool and runs out the front door to go and get Troy.

"Troy," she said as he let her in "My dad said it's ok," she exclaimed but he wants to meet you," she added

"Let's get this over with," smiled Troy

Half an hour later Gabriella and Troy walked out of the Montez home hand in hand and Troy visibly shaken.

But they were together and they were allowed together. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. They didn't know if there relationship would work but that is another story for another day.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**The Walk Home**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Epilogue**

Gabriella and Troy had stayed together all though the rest of her senior year and Troy's collage years. But when Gabriella was in her third year of college. Troy was offered a job in Hawaii and Gabriella encouraged him to go and broke up with him to get him to go. And go he did. Gabriella promised she would come and find him when she finished college but she didn't. She had been offered a job in England after her last year of college and she took it.

Now three years after there year four year relationship had ended she was being transferred to work in the hospital in Hawaii. There had been others since they had parted but both hand compared them to the other.

Three weeks after being in Hawaii Gabriella had bumped into Troy and they had rekindled there relationship.

Now three years later they were married and had a two year daughter and three month son. They were happy and together again at last and for eternity.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
